Chapter 5 – The Qualification of The Living
Part 1 There were many quests that they could challenge leisurely during the holiday weekend, but there was no reason they couldn’t put a challenge after school during the weekdays. As to what Kazuki decided beforehand, he would accept the quest immediately on Monday, the day after the date. On that fated day’s lunch break, Kazuki received an abrupt summon. year class two Hayashizaki Kazuki-kun, urgent, please go to Tsukahara of Sword Division. I repeat…” He didn’t understand why the one that called him was not the Magic Division but the Sword Division. The Knight Academy was divided between the Magic Division {Magica} and the Sword Division. This was the first time that Kazuki entered the Sword Division’s area. Even though they told him to go to the place of a teacher called [Tsukahara, he didn’t know if it was really okay to be here. It’d be fine if he went to the staff room, but…he didn’t know where the staff room was located. Kazuki who had no other choice, took out his mobile phone. “Love, is magnetic! Drawn by Onii-sama’s love, the Storm Cat, here I am reporting!” Immediately after he sent a mail, his step-sister, Kanae arrived dramatically like a force of gale. “…I feel guilty you know, to arrive that happily just because I called you to guide me…” “I see, this is the continuation of the previous school tour date that was ruined before by that breast monster from somewhere, right? Kanae is much better in giving a school tour compared to that breast monster! Well then, let me first guide Onii-sama to the Sword Division dorm’s room of Kanae! For the time being we’re going to spend the break there tenderly…” “No, I was summoned here so we have no time to do that kind of thing.” “Eeeh!? There was no time for flirting around!? How could that be!?” While her shoulders dropped in dejection, Kanae guided him from the entrance to the staff room. “But it’s strange, for Onii-sama to be summoned to the Sword Division.” “I’m also completely ignorant as to why I was summoned here. I wonder if it’s for scolding.” “That teacher named Tsukahara Hisatada is a gentle teacher, so I think that’s not it. His appearance is delicate looking from the glasses he wears, but he gives a feeling of someone who has ulterior motives in his mind. Kanae is poor with that kind of person though.” They hesitatingly advanced through the Japanese-style garden, and then entered the school building that looks like a row wooden house. The building was not particularly high. Inside this two-story building were the classrooms lined up widely and horizontally in a row. The atmosphere in the Magic Division felt like Europe in the Middle Ages, while the atmosphere in the Sword Division felt like Japan of a long time ago. Even though this was during lunch break, sounds of swords clashing could be heard from somewhere. It was a dear sound that was once a part of Kazuki’s daily life. Here was the Sword Division―the place where he should have been if he had a different fate―wasn’t it? They walked in the warm wooden corridor, “Here is the staff room.” and finally arrived at their destination. “To, to be dismissed when we only just got here…it’s so lonely, very lonely…! Where in the world could I vent this uncontrolled love for Onii-sama!!” “Vent it in your sword training.” “Then, I will become the strongest swordsman―n!!” This was the two-person comedy act of this brother and sister for the first time in a long while, so “Call me if Onii-sama is going to come again to the Sword Division, okay☆?” Kanae waved her hand and left. ―When he entered the staff room, one of the teachers saw the uniformed figure of Kazuki and “Here, here.” Waved his hand over. Kazuki weaved his way between the desks and headed towards that person. Some of the teachers were eating lunch boxes and cup ramen, the room was filled with smells that tickled his stomach. “You finally came, I have heard about you from various people.” Tsukahara-sensei was just as Kanae told him, he wore glasses and looked fragile, a male teacher that had an intellectual air. “Currently you are under the charge of Liz Liza-sensei right? She was my partner when we were in active duty. She is a teacher with a strong and straightforward sense of justice. Oops, I forgot to give you my name, I am Tsukahara Hisatada. Similar with Liz Liza-sensei, I’m just an underling that still has a long way to go, I teach the practical skills in the Sword Division. Though I was challenged by your big sister and lost, hahaha.” “I think Kanae can improve if she received training from a person like sensei.” It seems Tsukahara-sensei was the type that wield their sword based on theory. Kazuki felt that somehow. Because Kanae was the type that wield's her sword by instinct, the things she could learn a lot from this teacher. “Hahaha, thank you.” Tsukahara-sensei laughed in the way that he couldn’t understand whether he was seriously happy or not. He then jumped the gun on the talk. “There are some people that want to meet you.” Saying so, he stood up from the desk and urged Kazuki to follow him. Some people that wanted to meet him…there was no one that he could think of. Kazuki followed Tsukahara-sensei like he was told. The two exited the staff room, this time they entered a room labeled as Room. Inside were two people he had a recollection of―the two knights he encountered inside the forest of the Haunted Ground. The knights who confiscated the Sacred Treasure Kazuki and the others discovered, who then came barging into his fight with Beatrix, those two. “Yaa! Thank you for that time before.” The male swordsman amicably said so to Kazuki and with a smiling face. The female Magica Stigma regarded Kazuki with ‘puih’ and averted her face. “I’m a attached to the , Kondou Hajime.” “…The same as police knight, Souma Yukari.” The Knight Order was divided into their respective subdivision at eight district with their own jurisdiction zone, which were: Hokkaido – Touhoku – Kantou – Chubu – Kinki – Chuugoku – Shikoku – Kyuushuu, with the Tokyo Metropolis Knight Order Headquarters at the top. The police knight is the lowest ranking member of the Knight Order. The majority of the knights that just graduated from the knight academy started their career from that rank. “Knight Academy’s first year, Hayashizaki Kazuki.” When Kazuki gave out his name with a slight timidity, the knight – Kondo-san came and gripped Kazuki’s hand tightly. “…Your sword skill left a deep impression on me.” Kazuki reflexively thought of Torazou-san. He felt the same test between those two. “Err…what kind of business did you come here for?” There was no way his reason in coming here was just to say that. He didn’t understand why they came here with only saying, "that he left a deep impression", instead he got even more confused. Kondou-san released his hand and then moved on to the important matter. “Both of us have something we want to pass to you.” “I only came because Kondou said he wanted to do this no matter what.” The Magica Stigma Souma-san, that wore white uniform today, said so with a sullen face. “Souma-san, didn’t he save both of our lives already?” “Ugh. …Well, it’d be unbearable if we died in this kind of mission, so I’ll give you my gratitude.” Souma-san nodded her head slightly while saying so. …Mission? Now that she mentioned it, why were they in that kind of place? As members of the Chubu Jurisdiction Knight Order, it was not their jurisdiction. Other than the knights who belonged to the Tokyo Knight Order Headquarters, no other knight should operate here in Tokyo. “…By all means, this person stands at the top as a swordsman. He is not a bad person.” “Stop saying unnecessary things and go to the main topic already! Kondou!” “Actually at that time, we had a peculiar little mission at that Haunted Ground . …We couldn’t give any particulars to you about it, but…unluckily we encountered Beatrix there. The one who cooperated with the Einherjar in Loki’s subjugation effort were the guys at Tokyo Knight Order Headquarters, so regarding Beatrix, we hadn’t heard anything at all.” Tacit consent for the assassination of the refugee, Lotte―such story was not something that should be known far and wide. It seems even inside the Knight Order, the members who knew about this were only the minority. They came to the Haunted Ground because of some special mission and got swallowed up in this scheme. “After that, they explained the circumstances to us along with the order to shut our mouth.” “This is truly a disgusting story.” Both Kondou-san and Souma-san puckered their faces unpleasantly. “However after we heard the story…we were wondering if it’s you, you can protect that refugee Lotte from Beatrix so then we came here. You plan to do that, right? I thought so.” Kazuki couldn’t respond to that honestly. Kazuki glanced at Tsukahara-sensei who happened to be present in the room. Tsukahara-sensei showed a smile in his mouth like he was saying not to mind him. “Therefore the thing that I want to hand over to you is…this.” Thereupon, Kondou-san placed his hand on the luggage sitting on top of the reception room’s glass table. A long, narrow, and robust bag made of cloth―a sword bag. An item used to carry a katana that was sheathed inside its scabbard. The moment Kondou-san passed over the bag―Kazuki felt the sensation of his magic power being absorbed by the inside. He had a recollection of this sensation. “Is this…the Sacred Treasure that was dedicated in that shrine?” “Right, the one that we confiscated from your hands at that time, that katana. After we returned, we made a written report regarding our mission tentatively, but…it was not official because it was only a peculiar mission so various things were quite vague. This Sacred Treasure was also stored in the warehouse without undergoing formal procedure, so there was no proof left behind when we simply swiped this thing and came over here.” “I’m against this, just so you know. This is all on your own.” Souma-san was glaring, Kondou-san laughed indifferently. “There’d be no problem if you returned it immediately after you are finished with it. Also the content of the mission is a secret, no way they are going to go public with this. …Also because you are the escort of Jiisan1-sensei’s daughter. Hahaha.” Towards Kazuki who was uneasy whether it was okay or not to accept this thing, Tsukahara-sensei let out a laugh. “Isn’t it okay, even if it is properly stored in the Knight Order’s warehouse, it can't be used effectively. It’d be fine if you manage the use of the Sacred Treasure moderately. After all as a former knight, I’m also one of the people that felt dissatisfaction towards the way the Knight Order handles the Sacred Treasures.” “I know that Tsukahara-sensei is that type of person, so he contacted Hayashizaki-kun and from the beginning I was to hand this over. Now that I mentioned that, Tsukahara-sensei was always connected with Sacred Treasures illegal channels…” “Hey, shut up about that.” Tsukahara-sensei, who was smiling warmly, suddenly turned cold and glared at Kondou-san. “You get too carried away, Kondou.” Souma-san also glared to Kondou-san. “Ehem. Well, anyway it’s not righteous to just keep following the rules. I can’t possibly think that the government and the Knight Order’s way of doing things are righteous. If it’s you, you should be able to use this Sacred Treasure in its proper meaning. I have seen your fight with Beatrix, as a swordsman, I genuinely aspired to that level you've shown me. And then, I noticed that the power this katana has will be useful if you want to win against Beatrix. Because of that, I couldn’t just stay quiet and do nothing.” The sacred treasure was an item that absorbed its owner’s magic power in order to invoke the characteristic magic of the Sacred Treasures, just like Summoning Magic. This Sacred Treasure…could it become one of the piece that could fill the difference between me and Beatrix? Kazuki accepted the bag containing the Sacred Treasure. Kondou-san grabbed Kazuki’s shoulder. “Those that are called swordsmen, sacrificed themselves for their own justice in a straightforward manner. With this katana…I want you to cut apart the dark fate that shadowed the girl named Lotte in your confrontation against that absurdity.” Part 2 The quest that Kazuki and the others undertook was to liberate the shopping mall inside the city from its transformation into a Haunted Ground. It seems the time from when it started to turn into a Haunted Ground was still recent, as the size was not too big. Normally, Kazuki and the others could achieve the clear condition with just their three people party in the time after the school was over. After school, a mail from Kaya arrived in his cellphone and told him to come quickly. However Kazuki never gave Kaya his email address. How in the world did she find his email address… They arrived at their destination area at 4:00 PM by riding the magic train. When everything is over, it’d be nice to eat delicious dinner together with everyone in the Witch’s Mansion, Kazuki thought. Kazuki and the others went through the procedures at the Gate, and entered the Haunted ground. At the same time they entered the Haunted ground, Mio and Lotte performed their Access and transformed into their Magic Dress’ forms. The former knight stationed at the gate wasn’t able to understand what's happening inside the Haunted Ground. Their magic power had already weakened and they had no more fighting strength. Because of that, their job was to check from the outside whether there was a human who carelessly entered inside. They didn't step inside the Haunted ground, not even once. Kaya however had already entered this Haunted Ground, to a certain degree, she had already cleaned up the Demon Beasts. As proof, the inside of the Haunted Ground had mostly returned to its normal Shopping Arcade’s appearance. At the end of their destination, the one waiting for them at the crossroads in the center of the arcade was a bound and wounded zombie with the figure of Kaya, kicking and grinding the downed zombie. “Being tied and then getting stepped on…yet to get turned on by this act….Onii-chan! The current Kaya is shining bright in the color of chaos!!” Kaya laughed sadistically while she was grinding the pitiful zombie. “Kazu-nii…is that really Kaya…?” It seemed so. “Onii-chan…what in the world are they doing…?” …From what was happening, it seems that the SM2 play belonged under Chaos. “This Haunted Ground is so small. We turned the tables on the Demon Beasts that came to attack, and while waiting, we had annihilated all the Demon Beasts without even knowing it. Zombies are the Demon Beasts that reigned in this Haunted Ground, this guy is probably the last one. …Mio-chan, long time no seee!” When Kaya’s eyes met with Mio's, she hugged her excitedly. “Ka, Kaya…long time no see! I, have a lot of things I want to talk about…” “Sorry for the other day, I killed you together with Loki.” Kaya whispered in Mio’s chest. Mio who was smiling before froze. “Kazuki-oniisan…this person is…” We only cooperated with him temporarily, don’t mind her too much.” “It’s cruel for Onii-chan to say that, even though Kaya’s heart throbbed so violently this past hour!” Kaya separated from Mio in a flash and rotated around ‘kurukuru’ while saying such false-sounding words. Well then…thanks to Kaya’s overkill activity, there’d be no worry about Demon Beast’s interrupting. “But with all these preparations waiting, even Beatrix would suspect something wouldn’t she? She might notice the abnormality and stop her attack.” “Onii-chan really doesn’t understand the opponent’s personality. This was the Thor from the Norse Mythology and the Magica Stigma that was chosen by that Thor you know? Those muscle-brained, battle-maniac combination won’t cancel their attack just because of a little suspicion yeah.” “…Exactly like that girl said. She really understood my character well. Waiting in an ambush like this, lad, you too really loved the fight with me huh?” The one who hailed Kaya’s words―from the direction of the shopping mall’s entrance, a low voice like steel came. While the sound of the military shoes ‘katsukatsu’ rang out, the woman in black military uniform came walking to them. “The god, Thor. For the soldier who wish for Valhalla, descend from Asgard and show those fierce appearance. I too will show the soul of a hero. God of wars of Asgaard, I am right here!” Finishing her Access promptly, she drew out her sword in her armored Valkyrie’s form. “Well then, let’s use that Demon Beast’s neck as the trigger for this battle! It’s fine to start whenever you like.” “It’s really a bloodthirsty proposal fitting for those guys in Norse Mythology. Then, let’s immediately…” The same time Kaya gave her reply to Beatrix―Kaya’s right arm emitted a blue light of magic power. Just like when a uniform transformed into Magic Dress, Kaya’s thin arm that stretched from the sleeve of her shirts grew thick like the arm of a different person, even the color of her skin transformed into the color of the different arm. …Is that, Loki’s arm…? “!” And then when Kaya yelled, a crack appeared in the area of her wrist. Jet black drips spilled over…it transformed into a silver one-handed sword full of ornaments, gripped by the suspicious-looking right arm of Kaya. “ huh. Not a bad renowned sword, but it’s nothing more than a Sacred Treasure that has an image of breaking with a snap. Sometimes only strange things come out from this magic.” While complaining, Kaya casually swung the sword―the zombie’s neck flew. The spark for the fight had been ignited. “Berserk!!” At the same time, with her quick spell chanting, Beatrix reinforced her whole body and reflexes. Then he charged Kazuki in a straight line. “Barrett!” “Prophet, Fire!” Mio and Lotte’s attack magic came flying, but Beatrix easily repelled those with her shield. With her quick step, Beatrix unleashed her usual strong sword. Kazuki met the attack while also chanting his spell. When Kazuki redirected Beatrix’s strong sword, Beatrix grinned like a child who just saw a magic trick. Her expression seemed like it was saying, that it couldn’t be helped, that his unknown sword skill would make her excited. ―However, my bad, but this time I have no intention of leting you have a fight that was in your taste. “This hand reach out to the height of Babel, now this hand grasp the lightning bolt of the god! In accordance with my life, lightning, whirled with my breath! Collider Field!!” Kazuki invoked Prophet’s level 3 magic combining it with the sword fight. In front of Beatrix’s eyes, Kazuki’s left hand was equipped with a gauntlet that contained electric energy. Kazuki wasted no time in unleashing those energy. “Whatt!?” In a distance where their sleeves could almost touch each other, Beatrix was swallowed by the whirlpool of electricity. Streams of electricity wreaked havoc from the inside of Beatrix’s armor and helmet that boasted high defensive power. When the energy was used up, the gauntlet disappeared. It was a level 3 magic, so as far as Kazuki was concerned, it was a magic with time limit. It was however an effective magic against an opponent who came to challenge him in close-quarters. “Lad, you bastard! You’re not going to use just your sword skill…don’t betray my expectation!!” “Only an idiot is going to challenge the same opponent, with the same way of fighting and the same challenge right from the front!” Mio and Lotte rushed in right at that moment. “Fire Wall!” Mio used the chance when Beatrix was staggering from the attack she received, to boldly challenge her in close-quarter combat. Walls of flames erupted from Beatrix’s feet. When Mio used this in a surprise attack, it was hard to completely evade this magic even though Beatrix has super reflexes and a flame-resistant shield. “Prophet, Blitz!” Moreover, Lotte also invoked an electric barrier with her gauntlet that scattered sparks around. While Beatrix’s blue defensive magic power was smashed―Beatrix glared at her original target, Lotte, with fury. But she couldn’t just simply lay a hand on Lotte! The space behind Beatrix was torn up. “Dragon Invite!” Kaya used Loki’s magic. Black drips spilled over into the torn up space, it changed into a gigantic green dragon with shining jade green scales and attacked. “Kuh…Megingjörð!!” Even while receiving damage, Beatrix chanted her second level reinforcement magic and her close quarter combat ability was increased even higher. The claws of the attacking dragon were easily repelled by the strong swing with her super reflexes. But in that gap, “”Barrett!”” Kazuki and Mio, who separated into two groups, shot their flame bullets in a crossfire. With the flame bullets coming from two fronts, the shield could only defend against one direction. One shot would certainly hit. The power of Barrett was high even though it was only a level 1 magic. Toward Beatrix who staggered about because of the shock of smashed magic, the dragon opened its big mouth and snapped at her. “Underhanded way of fighting…is not how a swordsman should fight!!” Beatrix raised an angry voice. The next moment, her body accelerated into speed that couldn’t be caught by the naked eye―she released slashes in lightning speed, as she pleases, at the dragon. Its whole body became minced meat, the dragon howled a cry of agony and death then disappeared. If they allowed her consecutive attacks to continue, the frontline swordsman would just get killed instantly, like a joke, with the attack power that Beatrix currently had! “That sword is a Sacred Treasure, but…your movement is like an amateur!” Beatrix turned to Kaya and raised her sword. “Dragon Invite!” Kaya summoned a Demon Beast once again. But maybe because the accumulated time was short, the summoned dragon was small. Beatrix disposed of it in a single blow and approached Kaya. But the current Kaya…was his comrade! “Do you think I’ll let you!” Kazuki who Foresighted Beatrix's movement, was barely able to obstruct her in front of Kaya, he redirected her sword and destroyed her posture with his skill. Beatrix righted her posture forcibly and counter-attacked Kazuki. Even from the front…it was fast!, but Kazuki redirected those swords one after another. In that interval, Mio and Lotte’s attack magic flew. “Bastards…!” Beatrix, whose pace was thrown off-balance right from the start, leaked a furious voice. Then― “Don’t expect me to go easy anymore! …Fjörgyn Megin!” ―She invoked the problematic element addition magic. If she could recite that spell, she could deal with Kazuki easily in close quarter battle. If the vanguard was lost, the party would be routed. But the katana that Kazuki currently held was not {Path Wind} but the Sacred Treasure he received from the senior knight. Even though he felt that Doufuu was superior in sharpness, this katana possessed a special power. “With this you bastard’s sword skill will be useless!” “I wonder about that…Don’t think that everything will be the same like before!” From Kazuki’s palm, the handle made of plain wood felt like it was breathing, it wanted to absorbed Kazuki’s magic power. Kazuki accepted the Katana's demand and poured his magic power into it. Thereupon, the Sacred Treasure transmitted it's Will to Kazuki as if it was answering him. The power that this Sacred Treasure had, Kazuki perceived and understood it. Then he chanted the Sacred Treasure’s name like when he was chanting a spell. “Flash, !” Raikiri ― the Japanese katana that was said to be able to cut lightning into two, when swung by a master. The same legends existed here and there, so there were several famous swords that took the name of Raikiri. The katana that Kazuki held in his hand was one of the swords among them. Beatrix brought down her sword that possessed the lightning that fell from heaven. Kazuki unleashed the power of Raikiri and met those attack. The instant both swords clashed against each other―the electricity lost its flow and vanished like a mist. “What…?” Losing its lightning property, Kazuki didn’t try to oppose the strength of Beatrix’s attack that turned into a normal slash and redirected it. Beatrix who was absentminded staggered feebly like in a swimming motion. “…To even prepare countermeasure for this…” Beatrix’s weakness that Kaya pointed …her breadth of tactics was narrow. Kazuki was thoroughly prepared. Even Beatrix’s magic power was whittled down by the attacks of four people. Using the opportunity created by Beatrix’s agitation, Kaya slashed the sword that she held in her right hand . Beatrix glared at Kaya scornfully. “…Before having fun in the fight against this lad…I’ll reduce the number of the bothers first!” Beatrix disappeared from Kazuki’s eyes. The destination of her sword was―Kaya. “Armor Invite!” Just before Beatrix’s slash reached Kaya, Kaya summoned a of Feather and lightly danced in the air like a matador sidestepping a bull. Beatrix’s sword cut on empty space. “That cloak of feather…that’s Freyja’s {Falcon’s Plumage}! The guy who could use that cloak of feather as he please, my faith’s Diva knows you and want to talk! When I thought that the subjugation party was not able to discover you and yet to meet in this kind of place…Loki!” “Achaa…I got exposed. The thing in question isn’t something Freyja used anyway, this feather cloak.” While Kaya was dancing in the sky, she winked at Kazuki. That was the sign to use telepathy conversation in the middle of battle. Kazuki opened the wall of his heart, he received the telepathy message and adjusted his posture. {My true color was exposed…the opponent will become serious soon you know, Onii-chan! Bother her constantly and don’t let her finish a high level magic!!} To obstruct the enemy from chanting her spell, it was important to inflict damages to her somehow. And in addition to that, it was preferable to attack consecutively several times to annoy her. But before Beatrix became a soldier, she was a fairly high level Magica Stigma. He couldn’t obstruct her spell using a half-hearted attack. Just like what Kaya pointed out, Beatrix started to spin a large magic power inside her. Of course even while chanting her spell, Beatrix also continued fierce attacks toward this side. Kazuki took the stance of Iai in order to exchange swords with Beatrix once again. ―Suddenly Beatrix averted her attention away from Kazuki. Beatrix’s target changed…to Lotte. Kazuki understood that with Foresight, so he moved even earlier than Beatrix in order to protect Lotte, but― “…I’m going to accelerate for real…can you protect her, lad!” ―With explosive superhuman power, Beatrix slipped from Kazuki’s side. She got through!? …Her speed surpassed even his imagination! “Prophet, Blitz!” Lotte pulled a net of electricity against Beatrix who came near like a surging wave. “…You bastard, what is the meaning of this, how could you use the same magic like that lad…?” Beatrix stuck it out even while the electricity was hitting her body, and swung her sword down towards Lotte. The Seusenhofer that protected Lotte’s body was pulverized in one hit. However, Lotte fired the gatling gun, equipped in her right arm, directly to Beatrix. All the bullets were pretty small but it managed to slow down Beatrix's advance. In that time Mio’s Barrett flew. In that interval, Lotte chanted her spell with the high speed that marked the forte of Magica Stigma, half possessed by her contracted Diva. “Collider Field!” An electromagnetic barrier expanded once more. Beatrix was again stopped by the net of electricity. Finally Kazuki managed to chase Beatrix and interposed himself between her and Lotte. Lotte’s ability had the flexibility to cope with close-quarter combat as much as possible. The four people concentrated their attacks again, Beatrix couldn’t help but interrupt her spell chanting. …If they repeated this, they could win. But, the problem was… Beatrix started the preparation of her high level magic from zero once more. Then, “…The one who should be aimed at is not this one…but over there!” Beatrix’s line of sight moved to Mio. …Mio couldn’t use her Summoning Magic to cope with close-quarter combat like Lotte! Since he had the necessary sword skill to handle Beatrix in close-quarter combat, there was a risk that the opponent would move her target to his comrades. Of course Kazuki had already thought of that. Naturally, he had been aware of the difference in pure speed between him and Beatrix. But as long he had the Foresight ability that was beaten into his body by his stepfather’s training, he could block Beatrix’s route even before she moved. He had the conviction to protect his comrades. However, Foresight’s advantage was overturned mercilessly―just like a swift Forward that pierced through the defense line in a soccer game―Beatrix used her explosive acceleration to slip past Kazuki. An overwhelming individual battle strength, to the degree that it overturned tactics. If only he could chant Hiakari-san’s Moves in the Field, he could stop Beatrix. If only he could use Hoshikaze-senpai’s Ride Lightning he could chase Beatrix, if only he could finish his spell chanting promptly like Kaguya-senpai…! Those kind of thoughts flashed inside Kazuki’s mind. If only he was stronger…! “Self Burning!” Mio immediately chanted a defensive magic and prepared for the opponent’s attack. Beatrix swung her sword downwards to Mio. Mio’s flame and Beatrix’s magic sword collided. Before the flame could dissolve the sword, the magic power that covered the sword stole the heat from the flame and cooled the sword using Pyrokinesis to resist. The flame armor and the sword’s magic power offset and erased each other. After an instant of opposition, the flame armor was stamped out and Beatrix’s sword cut Mio up. The light of the defensive magic power scattered, Mio was blown off by the shockwave of the smashed magic. “…Blazing Wings!” However while Mio received damage, she chanted her spell. Mio flew to the sky using the strongest magic available to her. But for the current Beatrix, even the sky was not a safe area. Beatrix displayed an enhanced jumping power that could reach Mio’s height. Mio mowed Beatrix using the wings of flame. Beatrix defends against that with her Sacred Treasure shield, , fierce slash rained down at the sky. Mio, clad with flame wings was crashing down to the ground in one go, by the destructive power of just that one blow. ― Before comparing the difference in power, including the shield made their compatibility really bad! Kazuki ran while feeling impatient. Lotte’s gatling gun and Kaya’s summoned Demon Beast were attacking Beatrix, but she brushed off those and kept continuing her spell chanting, she approached Mio to pierce her with a finishing blow. The one he needed to protect was not only Lotte. Mio too…he absolutely wouldn’t let her get killed! Kazuki charged in between Beatrix and Mio with a really close timing. He redirected Beatrix’s sword with a risky distance. Beatrix who had her sword redirected, grinned broadly. “Onii-chan’s priority order is wrong! Stop her spell chanting even if Mio-chan is cut up!” “…!” The moment he noticed his blunder from Kaya’s rebuke, huge light exploded from the inside of Beatrix’s hand. “Rage and blessing ran together in my war! As the agent of the god of war, I’ll bring down the rage and blessing of life to thy crown…Mjollnir!” The explosive light intensifying was the mark of the super high level magic, forming into a large hammer with a short handle. The famous giant killing weapon told in legend with it's military prowess surpassing even Odin, synonymous with the god, Thor himself, . Its boorish appearance was typical of the Norse Mythology, just a plain hammer, however it probably possessed the strongest power in that Mythology. The hammer that boasted inexhaustible destructive power. “You’re more naïve than I thought, lad. First starting from you ― return back to !” Beatrix brandished her hammer right before Kazuki’s eyes. “Onii-chan…you idiot!” Kaya thrusted herself in front of Kazuki while yelling. The Fiaðrhamr that covered her body moved like it was protecting its wearer, it defended Kaya’s front part and turned into an enclosing wall. Furthermore, Kaya even set up her Sacred Treasure, Burtgang and attempted to block Mjolnir. “Self Burning!” Kazuki immediately chanted a defensive magic. When he realized Kaya stood ahead to cover him, he controlled the flame armor fluidly and transferred it to Kaya. Behind Kazuki too, Mio also took defensive action. Her flame wings that she still maintained were spread wide to its limit as much as possible, it wrapped around Kaya to protect her. A total of four defensive layer. Mjolnir was swung downward against those. Just as soon as they thought that they could hold against it―a shockwave sound, resembling an explosion rang out. Their eardrum felt like it would burst just from the noise. Kaya’s Fiaðrhamr and Burtgang, both of the Sacred Treasures were smashed by Mjolnir in one breath. The two layer of flame were also pierced easily. And then the last wall―Kaya’s defensive magic power held against Mjollnir stubbornly. The blue light shone intensely, thereafter, the trio of Kazuki, Kaya, and Mio were blown off by the shockwave. “…Kaya!?” Inside Kazuki’s mind, the majority of Kaya’s magic power were smashed and her breathing was rough. “…I’m okay, I avoided instant death and magic intoxication. As expected, it was not nearly enough to just pile defenses like that. But, there is no second time. Mjolnir is not a magic that is unusable just by using it once…” Kaya faced Kazuki and laughed provocatively. “By the way and frankly, if Onii-chan attacks me right now and shave off all my magic power, you’d have a chance to exterminate Loki inside me, wouldn’t you?” “Right now Kaya is my comrade. …I can’t do that kind of action.” “Fufufuu, Onii-chan is naïve. Really…very naïve.” Even though she said so in this kind of time, a floating heart mark flew from Kaya. “…Loki. The god I serve had something he want to talk over with you.” Beatrix who was walking to here removed her stance and whispered. At her side―an avatar of a giant man was floating. The ideal that the violent Vikings worshiped, a strong muscled soldier with red pupils and a red beard. “It’s not my real intention to subjugate you. Einherjar’s objective is the erasure of Charlotte Liebenfrau, Loki’s subjugation is nothing more than a pretext. It’s only a good opportunity.” Thor talked with a grave tone of voice, “Well, if you are going to exterminate me for real, there’d be no leisure to do it frivolously like this.” Kaya, who stood from Loki’s standpoint, impudently insulted. “Our chief god, Odin wished to establish a place to talk with you.” Kaya warped her expression hearing Thor’s words, and she completely turned angry. “Haa? Are you an idiot? …I’ll tell you what Loki is saying. Do you want a repeat of {The Dispute in the Sea God’s Mansion} again, you shitty bastard?” Kaya yelled the verbal message from Loki intensely, complete with Loki’s own way of talking. “I ain't got any plans to talk with you! No matter how many times I see you guys' faces, I’ll always refute, blame, contempt, and defile your inconsistent conduct for sure!! And then, I’ll murder the living shit of that shitty idiot Heimdall and that show-off geezer Odin. After that would be your turn, Thor!! The role to disgrace the pride of the ace of the gods is mine!” “…I thought of you as my friend.” “Aaaa, we have a lot of reminiscence huuhh. We crossdressed together huh. …Shuut uppp idiooott! From the beginning I am a giant from Jotunheim! A Half baked place like what you guys have, that is what I hated the most! …Well then! Midgardsormr!” That snake was hiding inside the ground again!? At the same time, with Kazuki’s admiration to that shrewdness, a gigantic snake gushed out from the ground. When Kaya leaped and mounted the snake, her expression that was full of anger softened and she faced Kazuki. “Onii-chan, it’s impossible for me to continue the battle, so I’m escaping first. I’ll tell you the last plan from Loki…it’s Onii-chan’s naivety that made her equip Mjolnir and caused this desperate situation, but in Onii-chan’s naivety that thought of bonds as something important…there is still a chance of winning. You understand right, what he means?” “!” Kaya and the snake were absorbed into the ground with ‘zuruzuruzuru!’ and disappeared. Thor’s avatar also disappeared along with Loki’s escape. Looks like he had no interest other than Loki. “Well then…now is the time of despair for you who remained here.” In her hand was a blunt and shining hammer of legend, Mjolnir. They would be pulverized into Prime Material if they were hit with that, a weapon of absolute destruction. “…It’s fine already, Kazuki-oniisan.” Lotte interposed between Kazuki and Beatrix while her head was looking down dejectedly. “If that woman got hold of me, Onii-san and Onee-san would be saved right?” “Hmm, it’s like that. My mission is to kill you. Though it’s obvious that those two are ignoring their to stay quiet and came attacking me, but it might turn into a problem later if I kill them.” “Then I…I’ll resign myself properly…” Resign…that’s what she says? What was she doing…to talk about giving up like it was the correct thing to do…! Tears were pooling inside Lotte’s eyes, she turned to Kazuki. Her face showed that she had thrown away all hopes to the extent that it pained him. “I have been aware of this all along. I was aware of the feeling of everyone in my family using telepathy, that I brought unhappiness for them. I came to this country forcibly looking for asylum and everyone here had been kind to me since then, but…as expected, the black shadow came chasing for me here…If it keeps like this, everyone is going to be unhappy…” “Wait, what are you saying…Lotte!” Mio raised a strained voice while looking at her back. That’s right, there is no way anyone would agree with something like this. Don’t say it, Kazuki begged. The next words that would come from her lips, Kazuki didn’t want to hear from her. “…As I thought, from the beginning, I should stop struggling unsightly and accept my fate of death desu…. It was only temporary, but the date was fun desu. Thank you very much…” “Don’t screw with me! …To have to die even though you didn’t do anything wrong…I won’t allow that kind of fate! For Lotte to have to die…DON’T GO!” Even in the case that Lotte herself gave up, even though it was for my own selfishness, I won’t let her go! Kazuki hugged Lotte’s back who, in despair, walked powerlessly to Beatrix. He forcibly turned that thin and frail body to face him. “It’s okay to not peek at other people’s expression, it’s fine to not doubt whether you deserve happiness or not! All those anxiety and black shadow―I’ll never let any of that touch you again!” Lotte cried back and leaned against Kazuki with tears flowing. “Why! How could you say that you’d protect me in this kind of situation desu! …How could you say such impossible thing honestly from your heart, to make me hope like this…!!” That might be so. A powerless human might not have the qualification to say that kind of thing. …I want power. Power to protect those important to me. “Even so…I can’t agree to something like this ! I want to protect Lotte!” Kazuki―pressed his lips to Lotte. He kissed her in one breath and separated their lips. “Kiss of oath…what Onii-san said before, that it was only for an important person that you bet your whole life to protect…” She recalled it, the explanation about kiss that Kazuki spoke of before, Lotte whispered absentmindedly. That moment, raging heat ran through Kazuki’s left hand to his whole body. The heat was connected to Lotte ― changing into circuits of magic power, there the Diva’s ― the essence of power of the Diva {Prophet} that even the Diva himself lost sight of, it headed to Kazuki and flowed into him. “Lad, you bastard…what did you do just now, what is happening!? What in the world is that power…!?” “Lotte…don’t say words like giving up for a second time! … !!” The spell that appeared in his head ― Chant it! “Thy true name is…Prometheus! Oh you who had savored both the height of pride and the lowest of hardships! In accordance with my life, show me those wisdom!!” At Kazuki’s side ― Prometheus whose form was a young boy until now materialized as a man in his prime of life with a huge build. Prometheus the Titan. Even while he was a titan, at the Titanomachia between the gods of Olympus and the Titans, he foresaw the victory of the gods. The sage of wisdom at the side of the gods of Olympus. After that, following Zeus’s command, he created the human race from the life of the earth, the father of everything. The first humans didn’t even have furs or fangs, they were pitiful beings that did nothing but be afraid of the cold and the beasts. Prometheus disobeyed Zeus’s command and granted the fire of civilization and spoken words to humankind, he was person with even more compassion than god. For that, Prometheus bore a long torture as punishment, and he was to be continuously detested by Zeus. And in order to grant suffering to humans, Zeus directed Pandora to cause heavy floods. ― However, humans, they who received strength from you who was in no way a god had never regret it in the least. Owing to those things you provided to humans, we could help each other and be able to live, the connection of bonds gave birth to infinite hopes. For all those reason right now once more ― lend me your power. Your power…I swear I won’t use it for the wrong things! For the natural desire as a human, so Lotte could believe…! “Oh King {Basilleus} who lived for the sake of others, naturally, I will lend you my power.” The titan Prometheus narrowed his silver eyes and gently smiled. “Prometheus of the Greek Mythology…unthinkable big shot from the Chaos Side is coming out here! So that guy is this lad contracted Diva! Interesting…let’s see those strength!!” “Oh seer who became father, if you discover hope in my future…cast the weapon to this hand for the sake of opening up the future! … !!” Prometheus lit up a silver light of magic power. That was the magic power that was going through the circuit into Kazuki’s soul and hailed each other. Prometheus’ silver body flickered like a giant flame itself, and was absorbed into the katana in Kazuki’s hand, . That huge magic power changed its form into the most suitable Weapon according to Kazuki’s soul. Prometheus’ ultimate magic was Creation. He grasped it, and without meaning to, a smile floated in his face. The weapon that Prometheus brought forth to Kazuki was―a Japanese katana. A katana that was the exact match if Kazuki himself imagined his own ideal blade. In its scabbard and handle, there were no ornaments at all, a very simple shape. It was so familiar, like he had already grasped this katana from the time he was born to now. Kazuki gripped the katana tightly and confronted Beatrix. “Let’s separate from Mio and Lotte. This will become a fight so dangerous if they were mixed up into it.” Beatrix laughed pleasantly hearing Kazuki’s exaggerated words. “Fufufu, soldier to soldier, facing each other in an interesting battle. My soul would be invited to Valhalla even if I were to die here, by no means I would regret those end. …Let’s go lad!” Beatrix stepped forward while brandishing Mjolnir. Kazuki drew the Japanese katana, he received from Prometheus, from its scabbard and met her attack. The hammer’s direct hit and the katana’s Iai draw clashed. Vast magic powers were clashing, those magic powers waves distorted ‘gunyari’ the surrounding space. “A low grade weapon that is only the embodiment of a human’s soul―no way it could go against Hammer!” An instant, Kazuki could feel the other side’s pressure exceeded him. However― “Inside me, my father’s…human’s technique exist!” Toward the other side’s pressure that slightly exceeded him, Kazuki controlled his katana's blade delicately and redirected it. Beatrix hit empty air and gouged a huge crater in the shopping arcade. Kazuki’s Instant Positioning destroyed Beatrix’s posture. However, before Kazuki could slash his blade a second time, she fixed her posture forcibly by the usage of reinforcement magic. Thereafter, from the position of fifty-fifty, the katana and hammer collided. “…So it’s even!” Beatrix raised a voice dyed in delight. Along with the tremendous energy Mjolnir produced, Prometheus’ magic katana also amplified Kazuki’s magic power dozens of times and resisted back. Kazuki was redirecting and as Beatrix retaliated with brute force, technique and strength met for the second times, third times, clashing against each other. Kazuki looked for the instant where his opponent would show an opening, while Beatrix used herculean strength to press Kazuki. That moment of offense and defense― “Kuh!” Kazuki couldn’t redirect Beatrix’s pressure, and his posture staggered. “Got you!” Without overlooking that opening, Beatrix let Mjolnir loose toward Kazuki’s flesh body. ―Just exactly according to Kazuki’s invitation. “…Oh immortal bird who soar from dusk till dawn, bestow those wings of hope in my back! Destruction for the sake of rebirth right here! Blazing Wings!” From the posture where he couldn’t possibly do something like retaliation, Kazuki created wings in his back and flew. Beatrix’s single attack with her whole strength was caught in surprise perfectly and hit the empty air. “The bonds that I have, is not only one!” Immediately following the level 10 magic, he chanted the level 5 magic while holding his consciousness which was currently in a precarious state. Kazuki shouted like he was cheering himself . “UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” “Multiple type summoning magic!? Lad, don’t tell me…you bastard is this country’s !?” Light was emitted from the sword that was slashed diagonally, starting from Beatrix’s shoulder. The Japanese katana that was the personification of Kazuki’s soul didn’t cut Beatrix’s flesh, it only destroyed her magic power and Beatrix fell into magic intoxication. She fell down like a doll with her string cut. The wings of flame vanished scattering grains of light, the Japanese katana that was blessed with Prometheus’ divine protection returned back to Raikiri. While making sure of Beatrix’s defeat, Kazuki felt an intense mental fatigue, he fell to his knee while landing in that place. Lotte approached that Kazuki’s back and hugged him tightly. Wordlessly, Lotte leaked out sobbing voices. “…You understood right? There is no need for you to feel any kind of uneasiness anymore.” Toward those words that Kazuki squeezed out, Lotte replied with “Thank you so much.” “…What should I do, the hollow me who came to this country…Onii-chan had became everything inside this hollow me already.” While crying, she told Kazuki while blushing. Mio walked near the two people. “Kazuki…what in the world is your ability?” _______________________________________________________________________________________ Translator's Notes and References # Uncle, middle aged man, referring to Mio's father. # Sadist Masochist play. Category:Light Novel Volume 2